Perpetuity
by Today-Only-Happens-Once
Summary: Two months following the aftermath of Beacon, Ruby Rose convinces Blake Belladonna that she owes Yang a visit. "I think you ran because it's what you do!" Bumblebee one-shot, volume 3 spoilers.


**Author's Note: I can't remember where the initial inspiration came from on this one, but this fic wouldn't exist without Masterpick. He also was my editor, so thank you also for that. I hope you guys all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any content affiliated with RWBY.**

… **.**

It's the low, guttural growl that sets Blake Belladonna on edge as she makes her way through the thick forest somewhere east of Vale, two months after the fall of Beacon. She sets her hands on Gambol Shroud, gripping the handles and leaving it sheathed for now. She shifts her weight to the balls of her feet, feeling more than seeing the Grimm move closer in the shadows. She hears the rustle of leaves behind her, and whips around, unsheathing her weapon as she does so.

The Ursa charges at her not a second later, Blake barely having enough time to roll out of the way. She channels her aura through Gambol Shroud, sending a shockwave as she slashes against the side of the Ursa. It growls as it's sent a few feet back, giving Blake enough time to reestablish her footing. She fires a few shots from the gun on her weapon, but the Ursa is already charging at her again. Blake attempts to sidestep, but its head collides hard with her ribcage.

"Blake!"

The voice sounds vaguely familiar, but Blake is too dazed to place it. A blur and a gust of wind push past her and suddenly the Ursa lets out a howl, stumbling back. Blake pushes herself to her feet and shakes her head to clear her unfocused vision. It's then that she realizes who said her name. _Ruby?_

The Ursa tenses, facing Ruby instead of Blake. It gives Blake the opportunity she's looking for: she charges towards the Grimm and slides underneath it last minute, slashing at its underside with the blade of Gambol Shroud. She rolls out of the way as the Ursa rears up, getting up on her feet only a foot or two from her old team leader.

Ruby glances at her, holding Crescent Rose and looking to Blake with a mix of concern and confusion. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Ruby, I'm—." Blake is almost grateful when the Grimm cuts her off by shaking itself, its red eyes narrowing in on the two girls. She folds her weapon to use the guns, firing a few times at it to keep it at bay.

Ruby's grip on Crescent Rose tightens. "What do you say, Blake? Ladybug? For old time's sake?"

Despite herself, Blake smiles faintly and nods. In less than a blink, Ruby is on the other side of the Ursa and the two girls fall into the old, familiar maneuvers. They attack the Grimm from opposite sides, overwhelming it and allowing them to get closer and closer. Blake slices up its side, dodging as the Ursa turns to swipe at her. Blake uses her shadow for distraction, the Ursa's paw harmlessly passing through it right before Ruby delivers the final blow with Crescent Rose. The Grimm lets out a final growl before it collapses.

Both Blake and Ruby take a second to catch their breath. Blake wonders if she shouldn't have kept running as Ruby walks over to her.

"I'm really happy to see you, Blake." The earnestness in her voice makes Blake's stomach twist uncomfortably. "We were worried about you."

Blake sheathes Gambol Shroud, suddenly feeling unable to look at her old teammate. "It's…good to see you too, Ruby."

The younger girl tilts her head. "I'm glad you're okay." There's a brief moment of uncomfortable silence. Blake swallows against the sudden urge to get away. "Where have you been? When I woke up in Patch, you and Weiss were both gone."

"Wait, where did Weiss go?"

"With the attack on Beacon, nobody knows who they can trust anymore. So Weiss' father came and took her back to Atlas. At least… that's what Yang told me." There's a long pause at the mention of Ruby's older sister. Blake looks at the ground as Ruby continues, "She was really hurt that you left…"

Blake swallows. "Ruby, you don't understand," she says, shaking her head and turning away. She's barely taken four steps when Ruby's quiet voice stops her.

"I think I do." Behind her, Blake hears Ruby collapsing Crescent Rose. "I know you run when you're scared, Blake. And I know why you're scared. But you don't have to be." The younger girl takes a step towards her.

Blake scoffs, whirling around to face her. "I'm _not scared_." The words come harshly and too quickly, her amber eyes narrowing at the girl in front of her.

"Yang is." Ruby slides her weapon into her belt. Blake looks away, rubbing one of her arms with the other. She tries to ignore the way those two words make her stomach sink. She wants to explain that Yang _should_ be afraid. That Yang being afraid is _exactly the reason Blake has to stay away_. Adam's threat— _I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love. Starting with her_ —is echoing too loudly in Blake's mind.

"Ruby…" Blake begins, but she's cut off by another rustle in the bushes to their right.

Jaune sprints his way through the leaves, breathing hard with his sword and shield drawn. "Ruby!" Blake notices almost immediately that Jaune is different than the last time she saw him. His hair is disheveled, the dark circles around his eyes make them look dulled, and there's an uncharacteristic rigidity in his stance. His eyes fall on the slaughtered Grimm next to the girls, and sighs, sheathing his weapons before he notices Blake.

"Blake," he says with surprise, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He glances between the two girls. "Uh… Am I interrupting something?"

The older girl interrupts before Ruby can answer. "No. I was just heading out." She turns to leave again.

This time, she doesn't stop when Ruby calls out after her. "You should go see Yang. You owe her that."

…

Four days later, Tai knocks softly on Yang's bedroom door before he opens it. The blonde girl is sitting on her bed—blankets and sheets mostly in a pile at the foot of it—with a book open in her lap. Sunlight streams in through the window, casting the room in a soft light that shows the dustiness of the floors and windowsill.

"Yang?" Tai's voice catches his daughter's attention as she looks up.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"There's someone here to see you."

Yang sighs. "Tell Ruby I'm too tired."

Tai glances behind him. "It's not Ruby."

Over his shoulder, she sees something moving out of the shadows. A head of dark hair. _Cat ears?_ Yang suddenly goes very still, her gaze narrowing.

"Hey, Yang…" Blake's quiet voice seems to echo in Yang's ears. She steps out from behind Tai, who quietly backs out of the room and closes the door behind him. When Blake looks at Yang, she thinks for a moment that she can feel her chest tighten.

Yang is staring at her as if she's worried that blinking will make her disappear. "Blake? What are you doing here?"

Something squeezes Blake's lungs even tighter at the question. "I…I thought…" _What_ was _she doing here?_ She'd stayed away for two months. Why was she suddenly showing up again? What made her think Yang would even want to see her? "I… ran into Ruby."

"You ran into Ruby." The words are repeated flatly. Yang shakes her head and looks away. "Get out."

Whatever had been squeezing Blake's chest suddenly seems to give out. She feels some of the breath leave her lungs. "Yang, I—,"

"I said get _out_ , Blake!" Yang points to the door. "Ruby isn't here." For all the staring she'd been doing a moment ago, now she won't even look at her.

"I'm not here to see Ruby," Blake shoots back. "I'm here to see _you_."

Yang barks out a harsh, sardonic laugh. "You ran _away_. Two months ago. And I don't hear anything about where you are, if you're okay… you just _run_." She pushes the book off her lap, tossing it on top of the pile of blankets at the foot of the bed. "I don't know what I did, but if you're wondering if I've received your message, let me assure you. I read you loud and clear."

Blake is shaking her head before Yang has even finished. "What are you talking about? I wasn't—,"

She cuts off as Yang pushes herself off the bed. It's the first time Blake can actually see her severed arm, the bandage around the end of it fraying on the edges. The blonde follow her gaze to her arm, then turns to block Blake's view of it and adverts her gaze. There's a moment of silence, neither one sure of what to say to the other.

Blake is the one to break it, but her voice is soft. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Yang replies quietly. "Not anymore."

Blake tries to speak past the lump that has formed in her throat. What she says isn't what she means to say. "You never asked me why, you know."

"Why you ran away again?"

The question pushes against Blake's mind. _Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?_ She grits her teeth and pushes back against the memory. "Why I _stayed away_." Blake steps towards the other girl, her eyes flashing. "You think that was easy for me?"

Yang's eyes flame red as she moves towards her. "I think you _ran_ because it's what you do!" The two of them stand close enough to be able to hear the other's breathing. Their feet are mere inches apart, both of their gazes equally defiant. Blake takes a step closer still.

"I stayed away to _protect_ you, Yang."

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm not some damsel in distress, Blake. I can take care of myself." Yang pushes against Blake's shoulders with her good arm, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

She catches herself on the edge of Yang's bed and regains her balance. "You don't understand! Nobody does. Adam…" Blake closes her eyes and turns her face away for a moment. "What he's capable of…" Her throat constricts again and she opens her eyes. Her gaze falls on Yang's bandaged arm.

"Blake…"

"He'll come after you," Blake cuts her off. Her voice is starting to shake but she hopes that Yang doesn't notice. "He'll come after you, and he'll kill you. He'll torture you. Because of me. I've brought you enough pain."

Blake doesn't see the way Yang's eyes fade from red back to their calm violet. She just continues. "So yeah. Maybe what I do is run. Maybe that's all I know. Even my semblance is about helping me run. And Yang, so help me, I will _keep running_ if it keeps Adam away from you. I have to. I _have_ to."

"No," Yang says. Her voice comes softly. Calmly. And she takes a step towards Blake. "You don't."

Blake's vision blurs as Yang moves closer, her amber eyes not moving from her bandage. "I'm sorry." Blake's voice cracks. "I'm so sorry…"

"Blake—,"

"I can't stop running," she tells her, hoping—though she knows it's futile—that Yang doesn't notice the tears she can feel trailing down her cheeks. "You're not safe with me."

Yang grips the other girl's shoulder with her good arm, making Blake's amber eyes lock onto her violet ones. "I don't need to be safe. I need _you_." Yang sighs, then leans her forehead against Blake's. "Stop running, Blake. Please."

Blake grabs hold of Yang's good arm with one hand and her shirt with the other. "I'm _scared_ , Yang." The admission comes in a hushed whisper. As if this very moment might shatter with enough noise.

Yang brushes away the tears that fall. "It's okay to be scared." Her voice is just as soft as Blake's. "Just _stay_."


End file.
